Cinco Fábulas Cortas
Cinco Fabulas Cortas (Five Short Graybles en E.U.A y Cinco Cuentos en España) es el segundo episodio de la cuarta temporada de Hora de Aventura. Sinopsis Se nos presentan cinco fábulas cortas acerca de los cinco sentidos: *Beemo sobre la vista - Le gustaba verse al espejo. *Finn y Jake sobre el tacto - Llevaron el chocar las manos a un nuevo nivel. *El Rey Helado sobre el olfato - Quería oler bien por si venía una princesa. *La Dulce Princesa sobre el gusto del Pan de Canela - Hizo el Sandwich Perfecto que tenía el mejor sabor. *La Princesa Grumosa sobre el oido - Al querer cantar una canción para que la escuchen. Musica *Estos Grumos Personajes Personajes Principales *Finn *Jake *Beemo *Dulce Princesa *Pan de Canela *Rey Helado *Gunter *Princesa Grumosa Personajes Menores *Cuber (Debut) *Dulce Gente **Peppermint Butler **Piñata **Chet **Mark **Choco Fruta **Paleta **Gumdrop Lass 1 **Gumdrop Lass 2 **Banana Cubierta de Chocolate **Chicos Malvavisco **Señor Dona **Dulce Mago *Pingüinos **Pingüina de las Flores (cameo) **Gunter *Princesa Mora *Chico de Ojos Vendados *Chico de la Catapulta *Vaca *Medusa *Parasito *Caracol Lugares *Fuerte del Arbol *Reino Helado *Dulce Reino Curiosidades *Cuber se parece mucho a Papaleta de "Un Show Mas" ya sea por varios aspectos *Es curioso como mencionan al principio del video que es una historia de antaño, tal vez sea una persona del futuro, donde recuerdan a finn, jake y los demás *En algunas escenas se puede ver a Finn o a Jake volando en el fondo. *Se ve a Finn volando por el dulce reino pero tarda tiempo para que se encuentre con Jake precisamente en el dulce reino. *En la tarjeta de titulo aparece un simbolo parecido a la trifuerza-provablemente haga referencia a-THE LEGEND OF ZELDA-. *BMO hace una parodia a un video sobre una conversacion de Cleverbots. *Vuelve a aparecer la "pinguina de las flores" la primera vez fue en descongelando una boda. *Finn y Jake usaron el mismo cepillo de dientes por mucho tiempo. *El holograma de la tierra de Ooo muestra en dimenciones mas precisas lo aproximado del crater formado despues de "La guerra de los champiñones. *La cancion que el rey helado silba al deshacerse de los pinguinos se llama life is life del grupo opus. *La palabra "grayble" no existe, está inventada por los creadores (los cuales confirmaron que un grayble es como una fabula). *El cráter de la Tierra tiene una carita *Lo que parece ser un símbolo del LEGEND OF ZELDA es en realidad una ventana donde se ve a Cuber. *En la carta del título se puede ver a Finn y a Jake intentando chocar las manos. *En el cartucho de el Cuber se ve el planeta casi destruido por la guerra de los hongos. *La carta del titulo, aparece la comida de la zona de imaginacion de Las Otras Tartas , que tambien aparece en Sons of Mars cuando finn viaja a marte. *En vez de reproducir este episodio se reproducio En Tus Zapatos Este capitulo se transmitió el Viernes 14 de Septiembre a las 20:00 hs en Uruguay. *La voz original del Rey Helado regresa en este episodio. *Bien lo dice arriba, y es la segunda vez que se estrena un capitulo en un dia que no sea lunes, primero "Fiona y Cake" y el segundo fue este. *El Caracol aparece en la escena donde enfocan por completo el baño del Rey Helado,justo al lado de la cortina de baño. *La voz de Finn cambia en este episodio. *Cuber le dice "hombre azul al Rey Helado y "la otra cosa" a la Princesa Grumosa. *Los cuentos se trataron de los 5 sentidos. *La "gran cosa flotante del centro" de la carta de titulo podria ser la dimension de cristal. *Claudia Urban sigue haciendo la voz de la dulce princesa y no Karla Falcon. *Tiene una secuela llamada Five More Short Graybles y esa tiene otra secuela llamada Another Five Short Graybles . *La galaxia de la carta de titulo podría ser la dulce galaxia excepto por el trozo de cristal *En la escena en que la Dulce Princesa tenia puesto el sombrero de bruja su piel lucia humana *La lista de Finn decía: *#Probar que Beemo hace cosas raras cuando nadie esta cerca (Prove that BMO does weird junk when nobody is around) *#Cortarse las uñas (Cut fingernail) *#Seminario de golpes: 6PM (Punching seminar: 6PM) *#Haiku *#Encontrar termos faltantes (Find missing thermos). *Aunque la Dulce Princesa es escéptica (al ser científica) hizo hechizos de brujería sobre el pan. *Seve que el rey helado tira a los pinguinos como si se hubieran muerto del olor que tenia *Los ojos de Finn al emocionarse por chocar las manos aún más fuerte se parecen a los del caracol poseido por El Lich. *La Dulce Princesa al sacar el queso de la maquina su cara parece hacer referencia a Wallace de "Wallace & Gromit". Errores *Mientras Finn se ejecuta en su tercera reunión de alto y cinco años, en la primera escena, verás a mano izquierda de Finn se levantó, pero en la segunda escena, al parecer, levantó la mano derecha, pero luego optó por chocar los cinco con Jake con su mano izquierda. *Cuando Finn y Jake gritan, el pie de Jake se ve blanco *Cuando van a chocar las manos Finn iba al lado de Jake y Jake iba al lado de Finn *El olovisor de Cuber es una pirámide triangular aunque se supone que debe tener 4 caras esta tiene 5 *En España la Dulce Princesa llama a Pan de Canela (Don Polvorón en España) Rollo de Canela. Galeria Videos video: "Five Short Graybles" Animatic|Animatic Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 4